


Yeehawgust Day 4 & 6 Combined : Day 4; Saloon Day 6; Spurs (That Jingle, Jangle, Jingle)

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 4 & 6 Combined : Day 4; Saloon Day 6; Spurs (That Jingle, Jangle, Jingle)

A dry wind was whistling through the streets of Diamond City as Captain Erich Richardson entered the settlement. His vault suit was dusty, mud was caked on his boots, and he had a three-day’s beard on his face. His eyes scanned the city streets from behind his sunglasses, taking in the hustle and bustle of the city. As he came down the stairs, the citizens of Diamond City cast a wary eye on and gave the Sole Survivor a wide berth.

Stopping at the base of the stairs, Erich removed his combat helmet and swapped it for his Minutemen militia hat, pulling the brim low. He continued walking the streets, his eyes continuing to scan. Pausing for a moment at the door of one of the buildings, Erich’s hand lightly rested on the grip of his revolver in it’s holster. He then pushed the door open and entered the premises.

The sunlight from outside streamed into the dingy bar, casting a long silhouette on the floor. The patrons of the bar looked up as Erich slowly removed his sunglasses and fully entered the building, closing the door behind him. There was silence in the room, save for the sound of boot steps on the concrete floor. A wry smile played faintly on the corners of Erich’s lips for the briefest of seconds as a thought crossed his mind.  _ Now all I need is some spurs jingling and this would almost be out of one of those old Western movies. _

Finishing his walk to the bar, Captain Richardson leaned against it, putting his elbows on the bar. A heavy-set bartender came up to the the bar.

“What can I get for you, Captain?” The man asked in a thick Russian accent.

“Chocolate milk, Yefim.” Erich replied, completely deadpan. The two men stared at each other, long enough for the tension between them to cause the other already unsettled patrons to become more unsettled. Suddenly, both men broke out in uproarious laughter. Yefim reached under the bar and pulled out a frosty Nuka-Cola Cherry, as well as a glass. Continuing to chuckle, Yefim placed both on the bar.

“Here you go, my friend. Enjoy.” As the Russian walked away, still laughing, Erich saluted him with his glass, a huge grin on his face.


End file.
